


[PWP]Measure Method

by CandiceXavier



Series: 演员与制片公司老板 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 测量play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: Erik是新晋大热的男演员。Charles是奇思妙想很多的制片公司老板（兼职生物学博士）。





	[PWP]Measure Method

Charles Xavier是一家影视公司的老板，手下有许多颇具天赋的导演。  
Raven Darkholme就是其中一个。她最近执导的一部伦理剧情片意外地大获成功，造成一时轰动。不但她本人借此获得了欧洲电影奖最佳导演的提名，连主演——新晋男演员Erik Lehnsherr，也凭这部电影获得了威尼斯电影节的最佳男演员。  
其实Charles本来不是很关心公司的电影的，毕竟他真正的兴趣在生物学上，这家公司不过是父亲去世后母亲强塞到他手上的。他现在还在攻读他的博士学位，平常公司的大小事务大都托付给了他最信任的伙伴Logan。  
不过凡事都有例外。  
“Charles，你看我的电影了吗？” 自从提名最佳导演以来，Raven每天都要给他发一条这样的短信，有时候是打一个催魂夺命call。  
终于有一天，他受不了了。  
“我答应你Raven，我今天一定会把它看完的。” Charles一边敲打键盘写他的博士论文，一边对着开了免提的电话喊道。  
“你最好说到做到。” Raven警告他，“今晚我会再打电话来确认的。  
“好好好，那先这样了。” Charles头痛地掐断了连线，然后拿出平板电脑点开了Raven发给他的链接。  
Charles本来想敷衍地看完，然后尽量记住几个细节用以应对Raven的拷问。但电影才开始不到一分钟，他已经非常肤浅地完全被男主角人神共愤的腹肌和人鱼线牢牢抓住了眼球。  
好吧，也许他应该认真欣赏一下。

要说Charles对这部电影有什么不满，那就是——它的时长。101分钟转瞬即逝，Charles还意犹未尽，电影就结束了。  
他后悔当初没有多拨一点预算给Raven。  
这时，他突然收到了Logan的短信。  
[Chuck！我忘记告诉你了！今天下午Erik Lehnsherr会来公司找你，谈合同的事！]  
Logan一如既往地粗心大意。不过这回Charles没什么心思责怪他了，因为他现在完全沉浸在惊喜之中。  
是的，他从看完的那一刻开始就迫切地希望见上Erik一面了。  
Charles开始在对话框里编辑信息，想问Logan具体的时间。还没等他发送出去，内线电话就响起来了，Charles不得不放下手机去拿起听筒。  
他听到秘书Emma冰冷的声音：  
“Erik Lehnsherr来了。”  
God！Charles顿时慌了。他手忙脚乱地整理因蜷缩在椅子里而压得皱巴巴的毛衣，对着镜子梳理那一头蓬乱卷曲的棕发。确认自己看上去没什么问题后，他对Emma说：  
“让他进来吧。”  
话音落下没多久，办公室的门就被推开了，Erik Lehnsherr走了进来。他穿着剪裁利落的黑色西装，没系领带，衬衫随意地开到第二颗纽扣，周身好像散发着光彩。  
他一定是为人类带来火种的普罗米修斯。Charles冒出了这样疯狂的念头。因为一接触到他那双灰绿色的眼睛，Charles的内心就燃起了燎原烈焰，脑海里不停回放着刚才看到的所有关于Erik肉体的画面。  
“下午好，Mr.Xavier。” Erik礼貌地向他伸出了手。  
“叫我Charles。” Charles以超常的热情回应了他，然后示意他坐在沙发上。  
“你在看我演的电影？” Erik注意到了Charles还没来得及关掉的电脑屏幕。  
“噢是的，” Charles有些不好意思地笑了，“很抱歉，我今天才有时间看。”  
“那么，你觉得如何呢？” Erik问，脸上带着一些最佳男主角的得意。  
“非常、非常好！” Charles的赞叹之情溢于言表。他看到Erik舒展的眉毛和微扬的嘴角后，又兴奋地说：  
“我能问你几个问题吗？关于电影的！”  
“当然可以了。” Erik微笑着颔首。  
Erik的笑容十分迷人，叫Charles想到了雪夜里的热威士忌——以苏格兰传统方法用蜂蜜和生姜煮的那种，以至于他用来做学术的头脑都不清醒了。他明明有那么多的关于艺术的深度问题，却偏偏挑选了最不得体的一个：  
“你真的有九英寸吗？”  
话刚出口Charles就想咬掉自己的舌头。Erik的眉头微皱了一下，看上去有点惊讶。  
拜托，他可能会告你性骚扰！Charles能想象到他的法律顾问Hank如果收到这样一张传票会是什么表情。  
正当他追悔莫及并且思考着遁地逃跑的可能性的时候，Erik回答了他：  
“我不确定。”  
巧妙的社交技巧。  
这样模棱两可的回应让Charles松了一口气，于是他准备把对话的内容引回正常的方向。他已经想到了一个绝妙的问题，是关于本片如何以小见大地切入人性主题的。他张口刚想说，就听到Erik补充了一句：  
“你需要测量精确的数据吗？”  
好吧，这超出他的意料范围了。他把差点问出口的问题又憋回去。  
“抱歉，但你说什么？” Charles向Erik再次确认他的话。  
“我听Summers说，公司需要记录演员的尺寸。” Erik耸着肩，云淡风轻地说，就好像Charles问的是他的兴趣爱好或者是生日之类。  
“理论上......是...是这样的......” Charles磕磕绊绊地信口胡诌起来。事实上他根本不知道Logan定下的规矩到底是什么。  
“现在就要？” Erik站了起来，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“为什么不呢？” Charles听到自己咽了口口水。

如果狗仔队拍到现在这一幕，明天的新闻娱乐版头条一定是：著名演员Erik Lehnsherr在公司高管Charles Xavier的办公室里白日宣淫。  
可他们真的在很严肃地对待测量尺寸这件事。  
Erik把拉链拉开的时候，Charles把工具盒里绝对不是用来量老二的卷尺递给他。但Erik没办法一手扶着自己的老二，一手精确地测量。所以这项工作只能由乐于助人的Charles来代劳。  
他跪在Erik面前，拉开卷尺，小心翼翼地把冰凉的金属贴上Erik已经半勃的下体。  
“嘶——” Erik倒吸了一口凉气，攥紧了双拳。  
“抱歉。” Charles无辜地吐了吐舌头，“你得再忍耐一下，我的朋友。”  
Erik艰难地点头。于是Charles低下头去，更加仔细地校对卷尺上的数字，温热的气息全部喷洒在Erik逐渐膨胀的欲望上。  
“事实上，你确实没有九英寸。8.7，准确数据。” 不一会，Charles眯起眼睛，近乎痴迷地看着他，“完全勃起之后。”  
“满意吗？” Erik捏起Charles鬓角的一缕乱发，指尖滑过他红润的面庞。  
Erik看似漫不经心，但只有他自己知道，他的下体现在硬的发疼。而这一切都怪Charles——他根本不知道他自己有多诱人。  
“嗯哼。” Charles噘着嘴点头，装模作样地找了张便签把测量结果记录下来，然后丢在桌子上。  
Erik并没有马上穿好他的裤子，而是怡然自得地坐回沙发上，  
“想知道更多吗？” 他笑了，很自信的那种。他好像坚信Charles一定会接受他的邀请。  
Charles是个倔强的人，所有人都这么说。但现在，他已经完全被原始冲动所支配。  
“比如说什么？” Charles反问，带着显而易见的极大兴趣。  
“它的功能。” Erik回答。

为了避免误差，Charles决定重新测量。不过这次，他用上了他的嘴巴。  
“噢——天哪——” Erik情不自禁地用双腿夹住了Charles那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，想插到喉咙的更深处，想让每一英寸都被温暖湿热的口腔照顾到。  
Erik的脑髓都快被吸出来了。他早该想到的，Charles的嘴唇那么鲜艳，随时都会要了他的命。  
Charles虽然不是个德国人，但他依然懂得做事一定要有效率。他三两下就蹬掉了自己的鞋子和长裤，让Erik帮忙去拿抽屉里的润滑油。  
看到Erik突然暗下来的脸色，Charles意外地发现自己的解释就这么控制不住地说了出口：  
“我从来没用过。你知道的，just in case.” 他从来没跟男人做过。Erik Lehnsherr是第一个。  
Erik挑了挑眉，Charles也不太确信Erik相不相信自己。他也不知道自己为什么这么在意这个。“I do sex, not true love.”这句话明明于Charles Xavier的人生座右铭之中赫然在列。  
不过他现在可没有时间想这么多。  
Charles把瓶盖打开，刚打算往自己的手指上倒。  
“Allow me.” Erik突然阻止了他。  
Charles当然是顺水推舟地同意了，他向后躺去，看着Erik反客为主地压上来，分开了他的双腿。  
Erik抹了润滑油的修长手指在Charles湿哒哒的洞口边缘打转，接着慢慢地挤入，然后试探着一进一出。他的另一只手从Charles衬衫的下摆伸进去，捏住他挺立起来的乳头，不轻不重地摩挲着，时不时用修剪平整的指甲刮蹭顶端。Charles疯狂地颤抖起来，这种陌生的感觉让他既痛苦又渴望。  
“Erik.......” 他卑微地祈求着Erik赏赐他欢愉。  
“想要更多，对吗？” 那个混蛋慢条斯理地问他。  
“是的......是的......” Charles扭动着，背部光滑的肌肤蹭在棉麻沙发坐垫上又痒又痛。  
“遵命，Xavier先生。”  
Erik把第二根手指也塞了进去，在里面搅动捣弄，像剪刀一样开合扩张，让那里变得濡湿松软。他摸索着找到了那个点，不怀好意地用力按压。  
“天哪——” Charles尖叫起来。他断断续续地说：  
“该死的...Erik Lehnsherr...你真的很擅长这个...”  
Erik埋下头舔他的脖颈，那里的温度烫的吓人。他的嘴唇贴在白皙的皮肤上颤动，  
“你嫉妒了？”  
“有一点。  
Charles意乱神迷中毫无防备地就说出了真心话。谁让他现在注意力全在Erik灵活的手指上了呢？  
Erik很满意Charles的答案。所有人在情动之下都会接吻。Erik的舌头长驱直入，像蛇一样去纠缠Charles，饥渴地吮吸，直到Charles的唾液不受控制地流下来让他的脸变得一塌糊涂，直到他喘不上气发出难受的哭腔。  
“你好湿...” Erik放过了可怜的Charles，在他耳畔下流地说，还把水光淋漓的手指举到Charles的面前。  
Charles像终于回到大海的鱼那样大口地喘着粗气，那双美丽的蓝眼睛因为眼泪变得湿漉漉的。他不在乎Erik的挑衅，只是撇过头掩饰因羞涩和情欲交织而潮红不已的脸，用尽了所有的力气来命令Erik：  
“操我，Erik！”  
Erik喜欢看到这样的淫荡不堪的Charles，与杂志和报纸上那样西装革履的Charles不一样。他把Charles的双腿曲折叠在胸前，让粉红色的肉穴完全暴露在他面前，然后扶着自己的阴茎抵住了它。但Erik迟迟不肯插入，反而分心去啄吻Charles的小腹，闲不下来的手覆上了那饱满挺翘的屁股。  
“For god sake——” Charles恼怒地推了他一把，然后跨坐在他身上，凶神恶煞地说：  
“我要骑你！”  
Charles不等Erik表态就抬起胯，双手撑在他的肩膀上，摆动屁股对准后狠狠地一坐到底。  
“啊——”  
两个人都无法控制自己的叫声。Charles咬着牙承受着Erik插入进来的炙热分身，舒服的呻吟从他嘴里流泻出来。他一边诅咒Erik超乎常人的尺寸，一边赞叹这无与伦比的快感。  
Erik也无法保持理智。他掐着Charles白嫩的臀肉，随着Charles的节奏像电动马达一样重复着抽插的动作，每一下都顶在Charles的敏感点上，每一下都把色情的呻吟从Charles的胸腔里撞出来。Charles非常自觉地上下配合，完全没有什么羞耻心。他的手握住了自己阴茎，急切地想要释放出来。  
贴心的Erik注意到了，于是主动接替了这项工作。他的手宽厚而温暖，好像带有电流，一经触碰就让Charles止不住地战栗起来。Charles很快就射在Erik的掌心，那些粘稠的液体又被Erik坏心眼地抹在Charles的毛衣上。  
他们才初次见面，就如此契合。  
正当两个人都意乱情迷的时候，Charles突然夹紧了甬道，像是蓄意报复Erik刚才的戏弄。Erik痉挛起来，眉毛全部皱在了一起，手上也无意识地更加用力把两人的下体撞在一起，奶白色的嫩肉上留下了触目惊心的痕迹。Erik干脆停了下来，直勾勾地看着Charles，手顺着Charles的脊线有一下没一下地滑动，轻飘飘地，像羽毛坠落那样。  
Charles终于意识到他只是在跟自己过不去。他想要Erik来干他，就算是坏掉也无所谓。  
“不行了...我累了...换你来！” Charles任性地趴倒在Erik身上。早知道这样，他应该听Raven的话定期去健身的。  
Erik翻了个身把Charles压住，握住Charles的脚踝把他完全打开，接着低吼着一个挺腰，又把阴茎插得更深——即使他们从未分开。Charles也放弃了保持矜持的想法，他嘴上明明在呜咽着求饶，说着什么不要、轻点、要死了之类的话，身体却不由自主地迎合Erik的进犯，好像他们离开彼此就会立刻死去。  
Erik放过了Charles早就酸痛的不行的双腿，捉住了他抵着自己胸膛的手拉过头顶，与他十指相扣。Charles婉转愉悦的呻吟像洪水一样席卷了他所有的忧虑，又像甘霖和雨露一样滋润他的每一寸心房，让他像个傻瓜一样不停地重复着一句话。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”  
他们的胸膛贴在一起，距离那么近，Erik甚至感受到Charles的心跳，鼻腔里充满了Charles甜蜜而美味的气息。  
他甚至已经开始想象求婚的画面了。

Erik的耐力令一向胆大妄为的Charles Xavier都感到有点害怕。他们甚至把茶几上的所有中国瓷器都撞掉了——在Erik第二次把他翻过来的时候。Charles一边神志不清地哼哼唧唧着，一边想着Emma会不会突然闯进来然后拿灭火器朝他们一顿狂喷。  
高潮过后，他们紧紧地拥抱着喘气。Charles在想也许他需要一张大一点的沙发。  
“晚上有什么安排吗？” Erik亲吻Charles的额头，温柔地问他。  
“我们才刚认识，会不会太快了？” Charles窝在Erik的臂弯里，气息还有些不稳。  
“相信我，你一直有一个狂热的粉丝。” Erik笑着回答，空闲的那只手还在揉Charles的头发。  
“是谁呢？” Charles调皮地问，下嘴唇被他咬得亮晶晶的。  
“是Erik Lehnsherr，一个拥有家里珍藏着一打生物学术期刊的男演员。” Erik一本正经地说。  
而Charles却被他逗笑了。这让Erik手足无措起来，  
“你觉得这太诡异了吗？”  
“不，” Charles轻轻摇头，“我觉得这非常可爱。”  
“那么，第三大道的那家意大利餐厅怎么样？” Erik喜出望外，语气都有些激动，尽管他极力掩饰了。  
“那家很难定到位置的。” Charles提醒他。  
“我想是时候使用一下影帝的‘特权’了。” Erik神神秘秘地说。

事情的最后不知道为什么发展成Charles跑到了Erik的家里，顺便毁掉了Erik的床单。他这会正泡在Erik的浴缸里和Raven通电话。  
“Raven，你真是个当导演的天才！” Charles毫不吝啬他对这部电影的喜爱，还有自豪感。毕竟他和Raven可是从小一起长大的关系。  
“真是奇怪了，你竟然会回答上了所有的问题。” Raven听起来疑惑极了。  
“我可是深入了解了这部电影呢。” Charles颇为自得地说。  
“最后一个问题，“ Raven清了清嗓子，“Erik Lehnsherr的老二究竟有多少英寸？”  
“8.7英寸。” Charles想也没想就把答案说出来了，基于学生时代在课堂上回答所有问题的习惯。  
“Ewwwwwwwww——” 电话那头传来了Raven的尖叫和假装呕吐的声音，还有Hank紧张兮兮的关切。  
Charles把听筒拿远。为了保护自己的耳膜。  
过了一分钟，Raven重新振作起来，“你跟他睡了对吧？”  
“是的。” Charles一点儿也不避讳，“可能还会跟他结婚。”  
“你疯了，Charles Xavier。” Raven笃定地说。  
“确实是疯了。” Charles边点头边喃喃自语。“你知道吗，” 他无视掉Raven夹杂着各种脏话的咒骂，“我得挂了。”  
“博士论文？”  
“没穿衣服的Erik Lehnsherr。”


End file.
